The Christmas Dream
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: In a small town of Nuremberg, mice are all snuggling down for the day into their cozy beds on the night of Christmas Eve. But little 5-year old Joey gets a small interference in his mind...


**The Christmas Dream**

Night had fallen upon the small town of Nuremberg. Christmas lights decorations flowed from house to house, reflected off the sparkling snow. Two young mice brothers lied awake in their beds, snuggled comfortably in their blankets. It seemed though no matter what, they couldn't sleep, for it was the night of Christmas Eve.

Eventually dozing off, Joey suddenly heard a soft scuffling sound outside the room. Slowly opened one eye, at first thinking it was his imagination, he heard it again. Stepping out of his bed, Joey made his way out the door in the direction of the noise, which led to the living room.

Cautiously poking his head around a corner, Joey's eyes fell upon a big red and white figure, which seemed to be dwindling underneath the Christmas tree. At first the young mouse thought they were being robbed, but the thought flew over his head when something else caught his attention.

Joey gaped in wonder when ghostly figures of reindeer appeared out from the ceiling, now all spinning around him in circles. Laughing in joy, the young mouse jumped up and down, trying to touch one of them.

Slipping on a wad of wrapping paper, Joey pummeled to the ground, bracing himself for hitting the hard-wood floor. But instead, he fell on something soft and cushy… yet cold. Looking down, he saw millions of dazzling white flakes underneath him, and all around him. Specks of snow glided swiftly down from the ceiling of the living room, making Joey smile in delight and wonder.

Turning when he heard a small ring of a bell, Joey saw a big pile of Christmas ornaments, all placed fancily in the room. His eyes widened as he stared at the sparkling heap of red, green, and white. _Where did these come from? _He asked himself.

Candy canes, mistletoe, tree ornaments, snow, reindeer, decorations of any kind, you name it, settled around in the room, making the place look like their own home. The sound of bells rang around the open space, creating beautiful music to everyone's ears.

Joey inhaled and exhaled deeply as he smelled the delicious scent of hot cocoa and apple cider. Following the scent, the 5-year old found himself in the kitchen of his house, though it was covered in decorations, snow, and reindeer. He was surprised to also find black and white mice in there, though they didn't have any tails.

"What are you?" Joey asked hesitantly.

"We are penguins," One of them answered. "My name's Tom. And this is my friend, Fred." Tom gestured to the other penguin that was slightly taller than him, who smiled and waved.

Joey gazed at them thoughtfully. "I've never seen a penguin before. I'm surrounded by mice where I live. Can I find penguins in Nuremberg?"

Tom lightly chuckled. "No siree. Us penguins live in the colder climates, such as Antarctica, down south. That's where we find home."

"What are you doing so far away from home?" Joey asked in confusion.

Fred answered. "We aren't far from home; you're dreaming, Joey."

Joey flinched. "How do you know my name? I've never told you it!"

Tom laughed while pointing at the wall. "There's pictures planted with your face on them! And your name, too."

Joey slightly blushed in embarrassment; he should have known that. It was his home, after all. "What's the point of this dream?" He asked suddenly. "What are you doing in it?"

Fred cleared his throat. "We wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, Joey, and give you a splendid dream on the night of Christmas Eve."

"That's right. Merry Christmas, Joey!" Tom exclaimed.

Immediately reindeer and other unseen penguins echoed Tom's wish. "Merry Christmas!" They called in unison, repeating the words that slowly began to fade away, as well as the surroundings.

Joey gasped and started to feel tired. "Don't go. This dream is so wonderful."

"You'll see us again, Joey. Don't worry about anything." Tom reassured, sounding as if he was still in the room with him.

Joey wanted to protest some more, but everything faded into white and he steadily began to emerge into consciousness.

Opening his eyes awake, Joey sat up in his bed and glanced at his alarm clock, which read 6:01 a.m. Smiling in delight, he tore out of his covers and shook his older brother Max awake vigorously.

"Wake up, Max! You won't believe the dream I've had!"


End file.
